


To Love is to be Bittersweet

by gannonic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, I ship these two SO HARD, angsty lesbian feels, this for u natalie!!! i love you!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halo wasnt gay... but Gabby didnt care. She took all of Halo, and gave nothing back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love is to be Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX/gifts).



Halo looked out the window forlornly, and saw that it was raining again. It always seemed to be raining nowadays, ever since… that moment. 

She fiddled with her bejeweled skull necklace, turning her attention to the picture in her lap. The frame was cracked from one night when she got drunk and angry, when memories too painful flashed before her eyes.

The memories had a name. It was Gabby De Voltron.

Her enemy. Was Gabby her enemy? Halo wasn't sure anymore. After the night they spent together, all moans and warmth and pleasure, she couldnt be sure of anything.

It meant something to her. Did it mean the same to Gabby? Why did she care? Gabby was just some selfish cunt who took what she wanted. 

And apparently she wanted Halo.

A tear made its way down her face and landed on her lap. “Fuck…” She breathed, closing her eyes tightly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

It was too fucked up. Gabby was… what was Gabby? Her enemy, her lover? Her.... girlfriend? That was ridiculous, she definitely wasnt a lesbian. She’s has crushes on Jason, Nico, Percy… But she also thought Calypso and Piper were pretty fine.

Maybe she did want to be Gabby’s girlfriend, emotions were just too confusing. She wiped her eyes and got up, intent to go for a walk, but when she opened the door she saw… her waiting there. Gabby’s hand was raised in a fist, looking like she was going to knock.

Halo wasnt sure how long they stood there, gazing at each other before Gabby spoke. “I...Im not sure why I came here. I just wa-I needed to see you,” Her hand twitched like she wanted to reach out, and a part of Halo wished she would have.

“...Its been a while. I, um… I wanted to see you too…” She looked down modestly, blushing a little. Halo didnt wear any makeup, which was an anomally. Her bright hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. Her clothing was half-assed put together, a sure sign of her declining emotional stability.

Gabby looked in a similar state. “...Want to go for a walk?” 

“Okay,” Halo agreed. They started walking to the beach. “So… about that night…”

“That night didnt mean anything.”

Halo stopped. “Wh-What?”

Gabby turned to look at her, a muted fire in her eyes. “It didnt mean anything, okay? Y-You’re not even worth my time… You fucking lezzie!” 

Halo flinched as if hit. “Ga-Gabby… You kissed me! Y-Youre the one who took me to your cabin…”

The daughter of Thanatos scoffed. “As if!” 

Halos eyes filled with tears. “Ga-Gabby…”

“Just… Fuck off!” Gabby ran away. 

Halo fell to the floor, sobbing pitifully into her hands. How did it end up like this…?


End file.
